Life a living hell, not
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: When Kagero Yuki thought that her life would be a living hell after letting her friend know about her mega crush on Inuzuka Kiba, something happened that made her think otherwise. But a small price to pay of course.


Author's Note : Hey guys. So here's a oneshot that I thought of when trying to wreck my brain for my other fic. Hope you enjoy this and pardon me for my mistakes, errors and oocness from the characters in this story. I sincerely hope you enjoy :D Thank you ~

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any other characters used in this story other than Kagero Yuki, my oc.

* * *

"Ehh?!"I yelled into her ears.

"It is just going to a party, and I've already agreed him that I'll bring you along. So, you have to."

Tenten replied me offhandedly and left me to vent out my frustration before informing me that she'll go get our clothes ready. I fell down to the grassy field and continued having a breakdown on me, Kagero Yuki, attending a party. Furthermore, it is Kiba's party for goodness sake.

Settling down under a shady tree, I hugged my knees, pondering about how the heck I am going to be at the party without dying of embarrassment or burning my cheeks with the blush that crept up every time I see him. _I knew it; I shouldn't have Tenten know about my mega crush on Kiba no matter what. Now that she knows, I bet that my life would be a living hell with her teasing and having her to drag me to hang out with Kiba._

"Argh…" I groaned, ruffling up my hair, trying to give up this frustrating situation. But after a moment of thinking, I gave up and thought that I'll just savor the peacefulness now and prepare for that embarrassment later. I leaned back again the tree, clearing my mind of any thoughts. And unknowingly, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

When I finally woke up, the sun is already setting, painting the sky into a beautiful orange canvas. Warmth from the sun began seeping into me, making me feel strangely contented and comfortable. It is then when I realize Tenten will be arriving at my house soon to check on me and go to the party together.

"Ah! I'll just hide from her and I won't have to go to the party! What a genius I am!"

I thought out loud and got up, getting ready to go into hiding. And just my luck, Tenten called out,

"Who are you going to hide from, huh?"

A smirk formed on her face and strode towards me, literally dragging me to her house.

"Let me go! I have to go change right?!"

I pleaded, struggling to get out of her grip but I was no match for her since I'm not a ninja. Frowning at my useless tries, I followed quietly.

"Your clothes are at my house, I brought extra for times like this or when you decide to lock me out your house."

She said, making me sound so mean. Pouting, I did nothing else and followed like a lost puppy. It didn't take too long before we reach her house and have her shove me into her bathroom with the she bought for me to wear. _At least they're not dresses or skirts._ When I'm done changing, I realized that I don't look as bad as I thought I would. Seeing me in the clothes, she giggled.

"You should wear like this more often, instead of pulling a jacket over you every single day, covering that sexy figure of yours. Maybe then you'll be more confident to talk to your darli -"

I cut her off and said "Sh! Let's just go to the party and have you shut up about me and you know…"

I pushed her out of her room and head for the front door with the wedges she prepared for me.

"Oh, someone is eager!" She teased when I finally put on the shoes and stumbled around because of not used to the feeling of wearing wedges and embarrassed by her words. The nearer we got to Kiba's house, the louder and faster my heart thumps. Feeling the heat already rise to my face, I tried calming myself down._ Kagero Yuki, it's just a party, nothing to be afraid of! Just walk in, talk to people and you're done! Now, take a deep brea -_

"Tenten, you really did brought Yuki along! Come on in!"

Boomed Kiba's voice, just loud enough to be heard over the blasting music. At that exact moment, my cheeks burnt and I tried to mutter a greeting but stopped as my arm brushed against his when walking through the door. I almost fell by tripping over my own leg, but I felt Kiba's warm hands grabbed me and pulled me to him and at the same time, preventing me from falling. Totally taken aback, I pushed myself away and said my thanks before rushing into the kitchen, trying to cool myself down. Grabbing a cup, I poured myself some plain water since I've decide not to drink. I stayed in the kitchen, not daring to go out and face I was leaning against the counter and humming to the song playing, a guy, which I have no idea who came to me.

"Hey sweetie, you have such a nice voice."

He said, adding a wink behind. I reddened, not used to taking compliments; I nod my thanks and moved away. Unfortunately, he followed behind and continues, trying to make a conversation with me.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" He went on.

"Kagero Yuki." I replied, trying to make it sound emotionless enough to make him go away. But apparently, it's futile.

Luckily, someone shouted "Guys, 7 minutes in heaven is starting! Gather if you want to play!"

I let out a sigh of relief as the guy went away and gathered to play the game. I continued staying in the kitchen, enjoying the time alone. Then again, Tenten had to come and drag me into the game with her. Sitting in a big circle, next to one of the wardrobe. After their preparations for the game, they settled down.

"Okay, who is going to go first?" some random guy which I have no idea who asked the crowd

Some people raised their hands and called out that they want to, and soon, the game begins. Thankfully, there are quite some people before me that I wasn't one of the first few who went into the wardrobe. When it's finally my turn, I stick my hand into the basket and randomly pulled out a piece of paper with the word 'Sweetie' written on it. The guy that flirts with me just now stood up, sent me a flirtatious wink and went into the cupboard, and I followed in behind him. Because of the lack of light, I couldn't figure out where he is. I stood there, in front of the door staring into the darkness.

Before I know what was happening, the guy pinned my arms by my side and forced a kiss on me. His whole body crashed against mine. Feeling his tongue lick on my lips, my stomach wrench in disgust and I tried to turn my head away. Immediately when he moved his disgusting mouth away from me, I took the chance and screamed. Instantly, he covers my mouth with his again, muffling any noise that I'm trying to make. Murmurings can be heard right outside the wardrobe. Trying my luck to get their help, I muster all my force and my whole body against the door, hoping for someone to save me from this.

Fortunately, someone did open the door. I fell out the wardrobe and wiped my mouth. Tears that already welled up in my eyes, rolled down my cheeks. _Great, just great._ My first kiss ever is stolen by some disgusting guy that I don't even know. I got up and head out for the door. But Kiba stopped me, his hand wrap around my forearm and brought me over to the guy. It all happened so fast. One moment Kiba is walking towards the guy, the next moment that guy is down on the floor with blood dripping from his lips and Kiba shouting at him. Tears are still falling down, and Kiba pulled me in a secure embrace before leading me away to his balcony outside his room.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

He said, looking anywhere but at me. I shook my head and sniffed, wishing that the tears would stop flowing down. I hold on to the railings of the balcony, looking up into the starry sky as I tried to calm myself down, from the incident and being around Kiba. Without a sound, Kiba moved to stand beside me, our arms touching. My blushed worsen, and I looked at the other direction away from Kiba.

"Yuki,"he called, I pretended not to hear him and tried moving away.

However, he his arm snaked around my waist all of a sudden and pulled me even closer than before. I inhaled a sharp breath together with his own unique scent. It somehow made me calmed down but the fact that he is holding on to me is making my heart race.

"Yuki," he called once again, his voice filled with many different emotions.

Still planning on to stay quiet as I didn't trust my voice, I avoided his face. Getting frustrated, he twirl me around to face him, holding my chin to meet his gaze, he called out my name again. Yet, this time round he didn't wait for a reply. He leaned down, planting a soft peck on my lips, pulled away, looked into my eyes and swoops down for another kiss with more passion. Not sure on how to react, I pulled away.

"Tenten told me already. Your mega crush on me that is."

He teased, feeling the hotness rose up to my face again, I attempted to get out of his hold. He held me even closer and my head in buried in his chest.

"I love you too."

He mumbled and places a soft kiss on the top of my head. Shock, surprise, joy, thrill and gladness hit me all at once. No words can describe the feeling swarming inside of me. I hugged him back, holding onto the back of his shirt, I muttered,

"I love you." Before leaning even more into his embrace. Life a living hell, not.

* * *

Author's Note : It's not exactly how I expected it to turn out, but I tried . Hopw you liked it and do review on how I can improve. Thanks once again :D


End file.
